


Dinnertime

by traceExcalibur



Series: Generic Post-SBURB Everyone Lives Together AU [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceExcalibur/pseuds/traceExcalibur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinnertime in the human-troll household, but Terezi is nowhere to be found. Why? Because she's under the table, having a meal of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinnertime

It’s dinnertime in the human-troll household, and Terezi Pyrope is conspicuously absent. Of course, there are often absences at the dinner table. Sometimes Nepeta decides she wants to go hunt down her own food. The first time she tried that, though, she came home with an antelope pelt, and Equius had to teach her that the local zoo was definitely off-limits from now on, as were stray pets. Equius himself is often busy with his robotics. Eridan and Vriska are known to avoid the dinner table on occasion if they are feuding with someone.

Terezi always ensures she is on time for dinner, though. She absolutely loves tasting and smelling the food – often at the expense of her housemate’s personal space bubble. Today, especially, she wouldn’t be caught dead missing supper. Karkat is the designated chef and she always enjoys his meals, though her compliments tend to have an infuriating backhanded bite to them.

Nobody seems to know where Terezi is, and it is the topic of idle chatter as the group waits for Karkat to serve up the food.

Nobody except Dave, that is. He knows exactly where she is, and he’s not telling. That is because she is crouched underneath the dinner table, and unless he misses his guess, she is about to give him a blowjob.

He could be wrong, of course. It’s hard to tell with Terezi. But her fingers – and he can tell by the touch, they’re definitely hers – just unzipped his fly, and they are proceeding to pull his pants down, and the underwear too. Instinctively, he scooches his chair a bit closer to the table. He’s glad that his friends are resisting the totally natural urge to furtively check out his package, because if they looked down at his crotch now they’d sure get an eyeful. He tries to stay cool as the food is served, and she begins lightly stroking his dick, trying to get it to harden up. It does, of course. He can’t resist the charms of a batshit insane alien girl.

Poker face, Strider. Poker face. You can handle this, don’t blow your cover.

Heh. Blow.

The dishes are served. Today’s meal is cock – figuratively for most of them, who are eating some sort of spiced chicken dish with rice, but quite literally for Terezi. Dave spoons a heaping of rice onto his plate and slathers it with soy sauce, and takes a few slices of chicken. As he takes his first bite, Terezi’s tongue meets the underside of his member and flicks upwards. A gasp betrays him, and he tries to stifle it immediately.

“Hey Dave, you ok?” John asks, worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he says, his mind racing to find an excuse. “The chicken was spicier than I expected, like Karkat marched up to Mt. Vesuvius and yelled at it until it drizzled magma all over his delicious white—“

“Dave, you’re rambling again.” Rose interjects. “And please, put the sexual metaphors to bed in the most consummately platonic way possible. If you would like yet another Freudian analysis I suggest we save it for a more convenient time, and do it in private.”

“I can’t help it, you know who raised me.” he says, and leaves it at that.

The meal continues, and Terezi gives him no chance to recover, slathering her affections on him, making sure to get her tongue over every little bit she can. After the first shock, he is able to keep himself steady, and keep any outbursts tucked safely away under his Strider-patented emotional lock-and-key. His cheeks flush red regardless, and he hopes the others accept spiciness as a potential excuse. Judging by Jade’s reaction – guzzling down her glass of water and demanding Karkat bring her another – he thinks he’ll be fine.

Dinner goes normally for a while. Terezi continues to lick and slurp, sometimes suckling on the two jewels below his dick. Dave figures she must like the taste, though he can’t fathom why. In any case, she’s doing a marvelous job, because he’s finding it harder and harder to hold in his grunts and gasps. He would never have taken her as the kind of girl with a kink for public, hidden sex, but he supposes it shouldn’t be too surprising coming from someone who routinely hangs dragon puppets out the window.

John tells Vriska about a Matt McConaughey movie he wants to watch with her, and he takes the time to point out that Dave spent quite a lot of time ripping on the movie when they were younger. Vriska, of course, takes this as a sign that the movie must be awesome. Dave rolls his eyes and tries to pretend he doesn’t hear them. He takes a sip of water, and at that exact moment, Terezi goes down _hard_ and forces his cock down her throat.

In a desperate attempt to avoid spitting a fountain across the table and drenching Eridan, he lets his cheeks puff up, full of water. His hopes that nobody notices him are dashed when Jade starts giggling.

“Hehehe! Is that supposed to be a froggy imitation, Dave?”

He sputters for a few seconds before swallowing and coughing. He tries to look as cool as he can possibly be while doing it, which unfortunately is not very cool at all.

“Swallowed too much water.” he manages.

“Hmmm, are you sure you’re alright? You look a little off! I hope you are not getting sick!” Jade says, looking concerned.

“I’m fine.” he says, and he resumes shoveling rice into his mouth. It’s getting harder and harder to keep eating, though, because he can feel an orgasm coming on, and Terezi won’t let up. She bobs up and down on his cock, slurping and sucking, trying her damndest to bring him to climax. Her tongue hits one particular spot and oh sweet jegus it’s a hail mary play turn on the waterworks the proverbial shit is flying off the ok he doesn’t know where this metaphor is going but he knows he’s coming and it feels fucking fantastic.

Knife and fork clattering, he stuffs his face with his remaining food to try and hide the orgasm. He keeps his hips as steady as possible and tries to calm his convulsions. He feels Terezi moan, and it reverberates through his cock; it twitches as he spurts his load, and she swallows it all. He falls back in his chair and exhales as the pleasure starts to drain from him, and he begins to calm down. He _almost_ lost his cool there. Close call, Strider.

“Wow, you must have really fucking loved that meal. What a surprise, I thought you were too goddamned frigid to love anything.” Karkat says, snidely.

Dave realizes that he is the only one with an empty plate, and his satisfied expression isn’t helping him any.

“A lot of things’d surprise you.” he replies. “And the meal was alright. I was hungrier than one of his—“ he jerks his head toward Equius, “—musclebeasts, so it was good enough.”

“That is an egregious exaggeration.” Equius says. “Nothing can be hungrier than a musclebeast, particuoolarly one that is in it’s mating season. Why, it—“

“Again, let us refrain from sexual talk at dinner, please.” Rose says, and that ends that conversation.

Terezi, having taken her fill, is about to redress him when she shifts around and bumps against a foot. Eridan perks up and stares at the table.

“The fuck? Is someone hidin’ there or somethin’?”

Code red. Dave tries not to panic, but at this point things are looking grim. Terezi grabs his dick and roughly shoves it into his pants, pulling them up haphazardly. Dave grimaces – hey, easy on the package, there – but it goes un-noticed while the others turn to look at Eridan.  Terezi crouches down and scoots in between Dave’s legs, and he closes them up immediately. Eridan and a few others peek out under the table, but she is already hidden.

“Huh, must’ve been my imagination.” he says, and returns to his meal.

Dave breathes a silent sigh of relief, but then Rose gives him a knowing glance, and mouths, “Enjoyed the meal, did you?” and he’s sure the jig is up. She doesn’t say anything, but he’s sure she is going to meet up with him for another bullshit psychoanalytical session sometime soon. He doubts she even does it for a serious reason, these days. She just wants to hassle him.

He’s also going to have to meet up with Terezi later. He’ll have interrogate her, and find out exactly why she decided it was a bright idea to suck him off during dinnertime. He’s going to have to thank her, too.

Because that was the best goddamn meal Dave Strider has had in weeks.

 

 


End file.
